Ukrywając się za maskami
by iadala99
Summary: Inna historia Hermiony Granger po wielkiej wojnie... Wróg zostaje przyjacielem, a następnie znika - co się stanie gdy ponownie się spotkają? Czy wspólna praca i towarzyszące jej wydarzenia towarzyskie będą miały wpływ na starą przyjaźń... A może coś więcej? Dwuczęściowa miniaturka! :)
1. Chapter 1

_**"Ukrywając się za maskami..."**_

_Paryż, październik 2004r._

Hermiona szybkim krokiem przemierzała paryskie uliczki. Dzisiejszego dnia miała rozpocząć pracę w tutejszej filii św. Munga, otworzonej przed miesiącem. Idąc, coraz szybciej i mijając kolejnych ludzi. rozmyślała nad tym, w jaki sposób w ogóle się tu znalazła.

Po wygranej bitwie o Hogwart w 1998 roku, wszyscy walczący po stronie "dobra" zajęli się pochówkiem zmarłych, uzdrawianiem rannych i odbudową Hogwartu. Ron, Harry i Hermiona również pomagali odbudować stary zamek - miejsce o tak wielkim znaczeniu dla wielu osób. Nie była to łatwa praca, gdyż w wielu miejscach konstrukcja zamku została silnie naruszona, dlatego w niektórych częściach rozbierano magicznie fundamenty i odbudowywano wieże od nowa.

Ministerstwo zajęło się natomiast wyśledzeniem pozostałych, zbiegłych Śmierciożerców oraz ich procesami karnymi przed Wizengamotem. Hermiona nadal pamiętała swoje zdumienie, gdy okazało się, że Lucjusz Malfoy oraz jego syn i żona byli szpiegami Ministerstwa Magii i Zakonu Feniksa. Ich tożsamość znało ledwie kilka osób, w tym wielu już nie żyjących, czyli między innymi: Albus Dumbledore, Korneliusz Knot, Remus Lupin. Malfoy przeszedł na początku mocne załamanie nerwowe, nie radził sobie z tym, że przez tyle lat musiał grać wbrew sobie, dumnego, wyniosłego arystokratę, a po tym jak się ujawnił, większość ludzi mu nie wierzyła. Dziewczyna była zszokowana tym, że jeden z najlepszych Śmierciożerców okazał się wierny tej drugiej, dobrej stronie. Mniejszym szokiem było dla niej to, że Severus Snape również był szpiegiem i został uniewinniony. Od początku podejrzewała, że Snape jest po ich stronie.

Pod koniec sierpnia 1998 roku Hogwart został odbudowany, Minerva McGonagall mianowana dyrektorem, a Snape który również powrócił do nauczania objął stanowisko nauczyciela eliksirów, obrony przed czarną magią oraz zaproponowaną mu pozycję wicedyrektora.

Hermiona jako jedyna ze Złotego Trio powróciła do Hogwartu, aby ukończyć ostatni rok nauki. Harry i Ron skorzystali z propozycji Ministra Magii Shackelbolt'a i po krótkim, miesięcznym kursie zostali pełnoprawnymi aurorami, krótko mówiąc, poszli na łatwiznę, czerpiąc ze swojej sławy korzyści. Siódmy rok był inny - poczynając od nieco innego wyglądu zamku, poprzez częściowo nową kadrę nauczycielską, aż po to, że Snape porzucił image mrocznego nietoperza, skrócił włosy, które były codziennie umyte, a czasem nawet włożył ciemnozieloną, szmaragdową szatę, zamiast zwyczajowej czerni. Był to największy sukces i jednocześnie największy szok.

Panna Granger rzuciła się w wir nauki - postanowiła zostać uzdrowicielem, ale żeby to zrobić musiała zdać OWTM'y na wybitne z eliksirów, obrony przed czarną magią, transmutacji, zaklęć oraz zielarstwa. Wszystko układało się po jej myśli, wszystko było cudownie, mimo, że czasem była nieco samotna.

Pewnego dnia, gdy siedziała w Wielkiej Sali, przyłapała się na tym, że świdrowała wzrokiem Draco Malfoy'a. Chłopak również się zmienił. Jego długie kosmyki blond włosów były rozrzucone w twórczym nieładzie po całej głowie, ciało stało się muskularne, spojrzenie ożywiło. _Jest przystojny_, pomyślała. W czasie roku szkolnego zauważyła też zmianę w jego zachowaniu - Malfoy odsunął się od swojego dawnego towarzystwa, jedyna osoba z którą normalnie rozmawiał to Blaise Zabini, poza tym przestał dokuczać i zaczepiać innych, skończyły się wyzwiska w stylu "Ty, szlamo!", a zaczęły delikatne skinięcia głową na dzień dobry.

Pewnego sobotniego poranka, gdy Miona siedziała w bibliotece i starała się odszukać jakieś przydatne materiały do eseju z eliksirów, nagle obok niej pojawił się Malfoy. Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona, ale ten zaczął szybko mówić.

- Cześć, Granger. Proszę, nie przerywaj mi. Wiem, że w ostatnich latach zachowywałem się wobec ciebie gorzej niż źle i jest mi bardzo przykro, że przez pierwsze trzy lata robiłem to z własnej woli, jednak później, dzięki ojcu otrząsnąłem się. Niestety musiałem nadal was wszystkich przezywać, żeby utrzymać naszą szpiegowską przykrywkę. Chciałem... Chciałem cię bardzo przeprosić i prosić o to, abyś postarała się mnie zrozumieć. Nie wybaczyć, nie zapomnieć - wiem, że to zdecydowanie za dużo, ale przynajmniej odrobinę zrozumieć moje motywy i przyczyny takiego postępowania... - prawie wyszeptał ostatnie słowa, spuszczając wzrok.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko, patrząc na zawstydzonego chłopaka. Wiedziała, że takie przyznanie się do błędu musiało być dla niego trudne, więc postanowiła to docenić.

- Draco, bardzo cieszę się, że zdecydowałeś mi to wytłumaczyć i przeprosić. Szczerze mówiąc, nie spodziewałam się tego, tak samo jak tego, że twoja rodzina szpieguje dla Zakonu Feniksa. Wiem, jednak, że w dużej mierze, to dzięki wam udało nam się wygrać. I jeśli obiecasz mi, że nigdy nie wyzwiesz nikogo od szlamy, to mogę ci to wszystko wybaczyć.

Chłopak patrzył na nią w otępieniu. _"Ona powiedziała... wybaczyć? Ale jak?" _- myślał gorączkowo. - Ja... Ja nie wiem co powiedzieć. Obiecuję, że nigdy nikogo nie nazwę "szlamą"... Ja... Dziękuję. - Spojrzał jej w oczy, w których zauważył kilka iskierek radości. Nie spodziewał się, że Hermiona mu wybaczy, a co dopiero tego, że gdy skończył mówić podejdzie i go przytuli.

- Nie ma sprawy. Cieszę się, że jesteś po słusznej stronie. - I odeszła.

Od tego czasu, kilka razy w tygodniu spotykali się na Wieży Astronomicznej i rozmawiali długimi godzinami, mijając się na korytarzu posyłali sobie delikatne, skryte uśmiechy, a w towarzystwie po prostu się nie odzywali. Hermiona cieszyła się, że jej relacje z Draconem uległy zmianie, jednak ich drogi rozeszły się, gdy ukończyli Hogwart. Ona zaczęła studia magomedyczne w Londynie, a Draco wyjechał - nie wiedziała nawet gdzie, po prostu zniknął...

Jej dalsze rozmyślania przerwało uderzenie w coś. Idąc, zamyślona, wpadła na jakiegoś chłopaka, szybko rzuciła - _przepraszam! _- i jeszcze szybszym krokiem ruszyła w stronę św. Munga. Weszła już do magicznej części Paryża, więc po paru minutach przeszła przez główne drzwi do szpitala. Skierowała się od razu na IV piętro, na którym mieścił się Oddział Urazów Pozaklęciowych (OUP). Recepcjonistka pokierowała ją do gabinetu ordynatora, z którym niestety nie miała okazji się jeszcze spotkać - nie znała nawet jego tożsamości. Po chwili drzwi wiedzione zaklęciem otworzyły się i usłyszała ciche "_Proszę wejść_!".

Hermiona nerwowym ruchem wygładziła swoją ołówkową, ciemnografitową, prawie, że czarną spódnicę z wysokim stanem i ozdobny, wyszywany cyrkoniami kołnierzyk półtransparentnej, burgundowej koszuli. Przeszła przez drzwi i oniemiała - za szerokim biurkiem stał nie kto inny, jak Dracon Malfoy! Jej kolega, przyjaciel, który odszedł tak niespodziewanie.

- Witaj, Hermiono - odezwał się tym swoim przyjemnym głosem, który tak uwielbiała. - Czekałem na ciebie, myślałem, że zaczniesz pracę już tydzień temu, szkoda, że wypadła ci ta sprawa rodzinna...

- Jak ty się tu znalazłeś?! Draco, nawet nie wiesz jak się martwiłam po twoim nagłym zniknięciu... I teraz mamy razem pracować? Wiedziałeś o tym? - Patrzyła na niego przenikliwym wzrokiem, którego on ją nauczył.

- Oczywiście, że wiedziałem, w końcu to ja cię zatrudniłem. Wtedy... Wtedy musiałem wyjechać. Nie pytaj mnie o szczegóły, bo nie mogę nic powiedzieć. Chcesz wiedzieć jak się tu znalazłem? - zapytał, a ona przytaknęła głową, więc kontynuował: - Pół roku po skończeniu Hogwartu zacząłem studiować magomedycynę w USA, ze względu na indywidualny tok nauczania, nauki skończyłem po dwóch, a nie standardowych czterech latach. Zrobiłem staż w nowojorskiej filii św. Munga i po kilku miesiącach pracy tam, zostałem przeniesiony do nowej paryskiej filii, gdyż uważali, że to dobra okazja dla mnie i mojego "talentu" - mówiąc to zakreślił cudzysłów w powietrzu.

- To... Zdumiewające. Dziękuję za zatrudnienie. Mógłbyś mnie wprowadzić w życie oddziału? - zapytała, a mężczyzna kiwnął głową i zaczął wymieniać jej obowiązki. Następnie oprowadził ją po oddziale zapoznając z personelem. Panowała tam przyjazna atmosfera, wszyscy zwracali się do siebie po imieniu i miło przywitali Hermionę, a pielęgniarka oddziałowa - Yvonne - podała jej nowy grafik. Dziewczyna ucieszyła się - od razu miała zacząć dyżury, pomijając okres próbny. Dracon już po chwili ich opuścił, kończył nocną zmianę. Miona szybko narzuciła na siebie żółto-zielone szaty z naszytymi na piersi emblematami przedstawiającymi skrzyżowaną kość z różdżką. Ubranie przypominało mugolski fartuch i było niezwykle wygodne.

Pierwszy dzień pracy nie rozpieszczał Hermiony. W południe przywieziono do nich trzech mocno poranionych chłopców, którzy rzucali na siebie niegroźne zaklęcie złamaną różdżką, co spowodowało ich niewłaściwe użycie. Razem z dyżurującymi wtedy Jacques'em i Lorettą zajęli się młodymi pacjentami. Po ich ustabilizowaniu, dziewczyna wykonała obchód i sprawdziła stan wszystkich podopiecznych. Wieczorem musiała zająć się jeszcze ciężkim przypadkiem użycia Sectumsempry i bezpośredniego porażenia przez Baubillous. Zmęczona wróciła do domu aportując się w jego okolice.

Przez kilka następnych dni myśli Hermiony krążyły wokół nowej pracy i przystojnego blondyna. Zaczęła zdawać sobie sprawę, że już kiedyś musiała coś do niego czuć. Myślała nad tym, czy byłoby możliwe, aby byli razem - on, ordynator, czarodziej czystej krwi i ona, mugolaczka, zwykła magomedyk. Draco spędzał z nią minimalną ilość czasu. Widywali się przeważnie tylko podczas porannego obchodu, a ich dyżury nigdy się nie pokrywały. Dziewczyna dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie jak bardzo, przez te kilka lat, brakowało jej rozmów z Malfoy'em.

Nadal rozmyślając o swoich relacjach z Draconem na przestrzeni lat, weszła do pokoju lekarskiego i zastała tam dwie podekscytowane magomedyczki, Lorettę i Gabrielle. Dowiedziała się od nich, że szpital jest współorganizatorem tegorocznego Paryskiego Balu Bożonarodzeniowego Czarodziejów. Było to bardzo znane wydarzenie - czarodzieje na całym świecie o nim wiedzieli i większość pragnęła otrzymać na nie zaproszenie - niestety bezskutecznie. Hermiona swego czasu też marzyła o otrzymaniu szkarłatnej koperty z dystyngowanym zaproszeniem. W tym roku jej marzenie miało się spełnić! Każdy pracownik szpitala, który będzie zaangażowany w pomoc przy organizacji, będzie miał możliwość pojawienia się na balu.

Paryski Bal Bożonarodzeniowy słynął też z niesamowitych tradycji i swojej magicznej, romantycznej atmosfery. Każdy singiel musiał przybyć tam w masce - był to znak charakterystyczny, a dzięki rzuconym odpowiednim zaklęciom, tuż przed atrakcją wieczoru - wspaniałym tangiem - "wolni" idealnie dobierali się w pary. Hermiona osobiście znała kilka osób, które, po tym wydarzeniu znalazły swoją drugą połówkę. Była to niesamowita okazja dla Hermiony! Tym bardziej, że kochała tańczyć, a tango nuevo było jej ulubionym tańcem. Przysięgła sobie, że dopilnuje, aby właśnie tą formę tanga argentyńskiego tańczono w tym roku.

Hermiona przysiadła koło dziewczyn i wdała się z nimi w dyskusję na temat ewentualnego stroju. Loretta nie musiała się martwić maską - miała chłopaka, a "zajętych" charakteryzował właśnie brak maski. Kobiety mogły sobie pozwolić na chwilę plotek, gdyż Jacques robił obchód. Była Gryfonka chętnie rozmawiała o najnowszych i najmodniejszych krojach sukni. Od czasu Hogwartu bardzo się zmieniła. Zaczęła bardziej dbać o siebie, ubierała się pod swoją sylwetkę, która przyjemnie się zaokrągliła w odpowiednich miejscach podczas różnych treningów. Włosy dziewczyny były teraz gładkimi, lśniącymi kaskadami, a nie dawną szopą - a wszystko to dzięki kilku pożytecznym zaklęciom. Hermiona, dzięki Ginny nabrała też pewności siebie i nie bała się czasem zaszaleć ze swoim wyglądem i stylizacją. W jej głowie już kreowała się wizja kreacji na dwudziestego czwartego grudnia...

Listopad i pierwsza połowa grudnia były dla Miony bardzo pracowite. Jedna z magomedyczek - Adrienne - zaszła w ciążę i z powodu jej zagrożenia nie mogła pracować, a Hermiona postanowiła dodatkowo przejąć jej obowiązki. Oznaczało to dla niej dłuższe dyżury i pracę papierkową zabieraną do domu. Myśli o Balu zeszły na drugi tor. Teraz pomagała dekorować salę i dobierać muzykę. Była zachwycona! Całość wyglądała magicznie i już dwudziestego grudnia wszystko było gotowe. Gryfonka postanowiła zająć się swoją suknią, maską i wyglądem.

Wszystko niby było idealne, miała iść na Paryski Bal Bożonarodzeniowy, jednak jej nikły kontakt z tak blisko przebywającym Draconem ciążył jej na sercu. W Wigilię postanowiła się tym nie przejmować - skupiła się na zrobieniu sobie makijażu i odpowiedniej fryzury. Tuż przed godziną osiemnastą, ubrała na siebie piękną, bordową suknię, której gorset ładnie opinał jej zgrabną talię, biust i biodra, a od nich układał się delikatnymi, lejącymi falami tiulu. Dekolt w kształcie serca i brak ramiączek dodatkowo wyeksponowały dekolt kobiety przystrojony delikatnym srebrnym łańcuszkiem z czerwonymi kryształkami. Na nadgarstku spoczęła pasująca bransoletka, a w uszy Hermiona wpięła rubinowe kolczyki. Włosy zostały podpięte na jedną stronę i wystylizowane na kaskady pokręconych pasm, które dziewczyna przefarbowała na głębszy odcień brązu.

Makijaż, który wykonała, dopasowywał się do wspaniałej maski, którą kobieta zamówiła u stylisty. Był to jej projekt zsynchronizowany z suknią, wysokimi szpilkami i biżuterią. Maska była w tym samym odcieniu bordowego, co suknia i delikatnie pobłyskiwała ze zdobień wykonanych z maleńkich rubinowych kryształków na koronce. Całość wyglądała tak bardzo efektownie, że Ginny, która uparła się aby aportować się do niej i zobaczyć jej stylizację zaniemówiła z wrażenia. Hermiona na początku nie wiedziała o co jej chodzi, a podeszła do wielkiego lustra i sama oniemiała. Nie widziała tam siebie, ale jakąś... boginię. Boginię w pięknej sukni z mroczną maską, która nadawała jej aurę tajemniczości. Efekt był zachwycający!

Ginny była dumna ze swojej przyjaciółki, która z szarej myszki zmieniła się w baśniowego łabędzia! Hermiona zauważyła, że bal właśnie się rozpoczyna i żegnając się z Gin, aportowała się pod magiczny kompleks hotelowy "Chant Amour" w którego sali bankietowej odbywał się Paryski Bal Bożonarodzeniowy. Podała dwóm czarodziejom przy drzwiach swoją wejściówkę i ruszyła w stronę wysokich, marmurowych schodów, prowadzących w dół. Schodząc po nich czuła na sobie wzrok całej sali. Setki par oczu wpatrywały się w nią, zastanawiając się, kim jest ta piękność... Odrobinę zawstydzona Gryfonka pokierowała się w stronę wolnych stolików, zamówiła u kelnera wino i postanowiła poczekać kilkanaście minut na rzucenie zaklęć pokrewieństw duszy, dobrania się w pary i zatańczenia przez gości w maskach tanga nuevo. Miała nadzieję, że jej partner będzie znał się na rzeczy, gdyż nie chciała zepsuć swojego ulubionego, tak wyczekiwanego tańca brakiem koordynacji partnera.

Siedząc przypatrywała się gościom, widziała ministra Magii Shackelbot'a, który znalazł wreszcie partnerkę życiową, Lucjusza i Narcyzę Malfoy, pracowników Ministerstwa Magii, św. Munga, jednak nigdzie nie widziała Dracona. Oznaczało to, ze albo się nie pojawił, co było mało prawdopodobne, albo nadal nie miał wybranki serca. Uśmiech Hermiony powiększył się jeszcze bardziej, gdy dyrektor "Chant Amour" zaprosił wszystkich singli na środek parkietu, następnie rzucił razem z kilkoma osobami parę skomplikowanych zaklęć, po których Miona miała uczucie, że czegoś jej brakuje. Obróciła się i zrobiła kilka kroków w stronę północnego końca sali, aż stanęła przed wysokim, blondwłosym mężczyzną, w wytwornych garniturze i czarnej, wysublimowanej masce. Poczuła się spełniona i przyjęła szarmancką propozycję tańca od nieznajomego.

Rzuciła krótkie spojrzenie na bok, wszyscy dobrali się w pary i ustawili w odpowiednich odległościach. Czuła w kościach, że jej partner potrafi tańczyć i, że to tango będzie najlepszym w jej życiu. Nie pomyliła się. Już przy pierwszych taktach muzyki, mężczyzna pokazał, że zna się na tym, wykonując quebrada, przechodząc z paso płynnie do volcady - ustawienia charakterystycznego dla tanga nuevo. Wykonała, więc szybką pasadę korzystając z przyjaznego układu ciał i wykonując następnie kilka kroków sistema cruzada z małym akcentem amagues i planeo. Popatrzyła mężczyźnie w oczy i te szarobłękitne tęczówki wydały jej się znajome. Zatraciła się w jego spojrzeniu cały czas tańcząc. Przechodzili lekko do coraz bardziej skomplikowanych figur: voleo, cruce forzado, ocho milonguero, barridy, piernazo, sentady, soltady i nie tylko. Ten taniec był magiczny, widowiskowy. Czuła na sobie spojrzenia innych, jednak, sama wciąż patrzyła w oczy swojemu partnerowi.

Gdy muzyka ucichła i puszczono melodię walca, a on zapytał jedwabistym głosem, czy zechce z nim jeszcze zatańczyć, ona zgodziła się kiwnięciem głowy. Przetańczyli razem kilka wolnych melodii, rumbę i jeszcze jedno tango, tym razem klasyczne, argentyńskie. Następnie skierowali się do stolika, a on jak prawdziwy dżentelmen przyniósł jej poncz. Zaczęli rozmawiać o swoich zainteresowaniach, ulubionych książkach, filmach, zaklęciach, pomijając temat pracy. Byli do siebie bardzo podobni. Później znowu powrócili na parkiet, będąc jego bezsprzecznymi królami.

Około drugiej w nocy opuścili lokal - oboje chcieli się przewietrzyć. Przeszli do parku, który przylegał do sali, przez chwilę wędrowali razem - on podał jej swoje ramię - mijając innych gości, jednak po chwili doszli do małej altanki. Weszli do niej, a mężczyzna wyjął różdżkę i wyszeptał zaklęcie, a ona usłyszała piosenkę Mandy Moore "I wanna be with you". Kolejny raz tej nocy zaczęli tańczyć, mocno do siebie przytuleni. Coś w tym mężczyźnie przyciągało ją do niego. Czuła się tak, jakby znała go tysiąc lat, a tak naprawdę prawie nic o nim nie wiedziała. Przy kolejnym kroku, Hermiona potknęła się o wystającą deskę w podłodze i wpadła wprost w jego objęcia. Ich usta były tuż przy sobie, a spojrzenia wpatrzone w siebie. Nachylił się o te kilka centymetrów i ich wargi złączyły się w namiętnym, lecz spokojnym pocałunku. Smakowali się powoli, delektując się każdą chwilą. Gdy oderwali się od siebie, byli delikatnie zarumienieni. Mężczyzna drugi raz pochylił się i musnął usta Hermiony swoimi.

- Ja wiem... Że może głupio to zabrzmi... Ale czuję coś do ciebie... Nie wiem jak to nazwać... Ale wiem, że nie chcę... Żebyśmy się rozstawali... Wiem, że ty... Też na pewno to czujesz... Widzę to... Proszę... Umów się ze mną... I bądź ze mną... - szeptał tuż przy jej wargach między kolejnymi pocałunkami. Kobieta była zdumiona, powiedział dokładnie to co ona czuła w stosunku do niego. Wtedy mężczyzna zrobił coś niespodziewanego, jednym szybkim ruchem zerwał z twarzy maskę i Hermiona zobaczyła Dracona Malfoy'a we własnej osobie. - Moje zamiary wobec ciebie są poważne, piękna istoto. Chcę, abyś wiedziała kim jestem i mogła mnie znaleźć... Zawsze i wszędzie...

- Draconie, myślę... Myślę, że to nie ma sensu... Ja nie mogę się z tobą związać, a ty gdybyś wiedział, kim ja jestem też byś tego nie chciał - powiedziała, szybkim ruchem wyjęła różdżkę i krzyknęła: - Incarcerous! - Draco spojrzał zdumiony na dziewczynę, która wspięła się na palce i pocałowała go. - To dla twojego dobra - dodała i odeszła. Gdy znikała z jego pola widzenia uniosła po raz kolejny różdżkę, a jej donośny głos poniósł się po parku - Finite Incantatem! Żegnaj! - I aportowała się, zanim mężczyzna zdołał wykonać krok w jej stronę.

Zawiedziony, bezradny i zraniony Malfoy usiadł na schodkach altanki. Właśnie stracił kolejną miłość. Najpierw wyjechał, aby nie zranić Hermiony, teraz ta kobieta... Czuł się przy niej tak, jak przy Granger, która idealnie go dopełniała. Piękna nieznajoma była do niej nieco podobna, więc Draco myślał, że może w ten sposób zapomni o Gryfonce. Jego smętny wzrok przyciągnął delikatny rubinowy błysk w trawie. Podszedł i wyjął stamtąd srebrną bransoletkę - bransoletkę, którą miała na sobie jego dzisiejsza partnerka! Nadzieja wstąpiła w serce Ślizgona. Znajdzie ją, musi ją znaleźć - nie przepuści kolejnej okazji na szczęście...

Jest to moje pierwsze fanfiction i proszę was o szczere opinie :)

Dziękuję dziewczynom (one wiedzą kto :)) za pomoc w wyłapaniu błędów!


	2. Chapter 2

Na początek parę słów ode mnie :) Bardzo dziękuję za te kilka komentarzy :)

Mimi - niestety wiem, że nieco schematyczne, po prostu tak jakoś mnie natchnęło. Mam nadzieję, że w moich dalszych fanfiction będzie lepiej. Założenie bloga - myślałam nad nim, jednak na pewno nie teraz, może w czerwcu, może początek wakacji? Na razie brak czasu mi to uniemożliwia. Dziękuję bardzo za szczerą opinię :)

Nie przedłużając - część druga, ostatnia :)

**Ukrywając się za maskami cz. 2**

Serce Hermiony wyrywało się z piersi, odkąd jej partner zerwał maskę. To był Draco! Tańczyła z nim, jakby od zawsze razem to robili, rozmawiała jak z najlepszym przyjacielem, całowała się z nim i to zdecydowanie więcej niż jeden raz. Nie wiedziała co o tym myśleć. Ten, który ją niegdyś zostawił, zaprzepaścił prawie rok ich przyjaźni, wyjechał, a po ponownym spotkaniu, mimo bliskiego towarzystwa nie zwracał na nią uwagi, teraz był dla niej jeszcze bardziej pociągający i kuszący. Kochała go, kochała go całym sercem, nieprzerwalnie od ponad 5 lat, a dzisiejszy wieczór obudził ukryte uczucia. Nie wiedziała co zrobić...

Kobieta po nieprzespanej nocy odwiedziła swoich rodziców, których odnalazła dwa lata po bitwie o Hogwart i przywróciła im pamięć. Na resztę okresu świąt również została u państwa Grangerów. Nie wiedziała jeszcze, że powrót do Paryża okaże się tak zaskakujący!

Dwudziestego siódmego grudnia panna Granger aportowała się na ulicę Merlina w Paryżu i oniemiała. Wzdłuż całej ulicy porozklejane były zdjęcia jej postaci z Paryskiego Balu Bożonarodzeniowego i krótkie ogłoszenie, z którego dowiedziała się, że Dracon Malfoy pilnie poszukuje tej kobiety, gdyż ma coś, co należy do niej... Zamyśliła się... _No tak, to na pewno moja bransoletka! _- pomyślała. Wieczorem pojawiła się w pracy, a jej koleżanki nie mówiły o niczym innym, jak o tym, że ich przystojnego ordynatora uwiodła jakaś pseudo-piękność. Jedna z nich nawet starała się wymyślić jak się pod nią podszyć... Zrobiło jej się nieco przykro, ale w tym momencie do ich dyżurki wszedł, nie kto inny, jak Dracon Malfoy.

- Elodie, możesz już o tym zapomnieć. Wiem, ze to nie byłaś ty, a twoje słowa tylko mnie w tym upewniły. - Panna Granger przesunęła się tak, aby ordynator nie mógł dostrzec jej twarzy, gdyby pojawiły się na niej jakieś nieodpowiednie uczucia. - Hermiono, bardzo proszę musisz ze mną dzisiaj pracować. Musimy wynaleźć przeciwurok na jakąś paskudną klątwę, którą dostał nasz nowy pacjent. Ty, Gabrielle, razem z Edouert'em musicie utrzymać go skutecznie przy życiu, dopóki czegoś nie wymyślimy. Elodie zrób obchód za Hermionę. Szybko! - Nie mając innego wyboru, Granger ruszyła za Draconem do jego gabinetu.

Gdy ostatnio była w gabinecie Dracona wyglądał on zupełnie inaczej, tak surowo. Teraz ściany miały kolor szmaragdowej zieleni, koło wielkiego okna stało czarne, długie, nowoczesne biurko, a przed nim dwa fotele. Po drugiej stronie gabinetu znajdował się komplet wypoczynkowy - zielono-czarna kanapa i fotele - oraz mała, szklana ława. Na czarnych półkach, porozwieszanych tu i ówdzie, piętrzyły się cenne księgi i dekoracje nadające wnętrzu miłą atmosferę. Malfoy w tym czasie podszedł do jednej z półek, wziął z niej kilka książek i następnie położył je na ławie, zdjął marynarkę i usadowił się wygodnie w fotelu. Gestem wskazał dziewczynie aby do niego dołączyła, więc Hermiona rozsiadła się na kanapie.

- Chłopak, którego do nas przywieźli dostał jakąś paskudną, nową klątwą. Zbadałem jej właściwości i skutki, wszystko wskazuje na to, że jest to jakieś połączenie klątwy tnącej, puchnącej i parzącej, a być może jeszcze żądlącej i szatkującej. Skutki są opłakane. Tutaj - kontynuował wskazując na mały zwój pergaminu - jest spisane wszystko co wiemy. Musimy coś wymyślić, bo inaczej nas pacjent pożegna się z tym światem...

Granger chwyciła zwój i zaczęła go studiować, to paskudne zaklęcie, prawie zabiło ich pacjenta. Kolejnym ich krokiem było wymienienie proponowanych rozwiązań i sugestii, a następnym rozpoczęcie studiowania książek. Wreszcie po wielu godzinach pracy, kilku kawach i jednej małej sprzeczce, Hermiona wpadła na genialny pomysł, który Draco szybko przestudiował i uznał za najsłuszniejsze postępowanie. Rzuciła mu półuśmiech i zmęczona powlekła się za nim do sali pacjenta.

Gabrielle i Edourt wciąż krzątali się przy łóżku młodego mężczyzny, podtrzymując jego funkcje życiowe i tamując krwotoki. Na widok Dracona delikatnie się odsunęli, ten jednak poprosił, aby to Granger rzuciła zaklęcie. Zdziwiła się, ale podeszła do szpitalnego łóżka, wyciągnęła różdżkę i wykonując wiele zawiłych ruchów nadgarstka, szeptała leczące inkantacje. Po kilku minutach pacjent ustabilizował się, rany zasklepiły się, a obrzęk ciała się zmniejszał. Udało się! - pomyślała Hermiona. Jej pierwsze tak poważne wyzwanie zakończyło się sukcesem. Reszta magomedyków pogratulowała ordynatorowi i Mionce sukcesu.

Wkrótce w sali pozostała tylko Hermiona i Draco. Wtedy stało się coś dziwnego i niespodziewanego. Dracon wychodząc z sali zatrzymał się przy niej, pochylił i szepnął do ucha: "_Wiedziałem, że dasz sobie z tym radę. To twoja zasługa_." i zniknął z pola jej widzenia. Dziewczyna była wstrząśnięta tak bliskim kontaktem z tym oszałamiającym mężczyzną. W jej sercu wciąż pozostawało wspomnienie tych wspaniałych pocałunków z balu...

Najmłodszy Malfoy miał problem. Nadal szukał swojej partnerki z Bożonarodzeniowego Balu. A dzisiaj... Dzisiaj gdy pochylił się nad Hermioną, miał wrażenie, że to była ona. Ten sam kształt obojczyka, ten sam zapach... _Ale to chyba tylko przypadek? _- myślał i sam nie wiedział co o tym sądzić. Nagle, zorientował się co może zrobić. Przyda się jego spadek po dziadku i kilka znajomości. Dracon Malfoy miał plan - Dracon Malfoy zorganizuje Noworoczny Bal. Był pewien, że jeśli tylko ona się tam zjawi - rozpozna ją. To była jego szansa, jego szansa na szczęście. Mężczyzna miał niewiele czasu, ale dla Malfoyów nie było rzeczy niemożliwych. Zaangażował kilkadziesiąt osób w przygotowania, nawet jego matka i ojciec pomagali, gdy ich w to wtajemniczył!

Hermiona patrzyła zszokowana na wielki plakat zapraszający wszystkich pracowników szpitala na Noworoczny Bal. Był już trzydziesty grudnia i nie miała szans, aby tam się wybrać, nie skompletuje stroju sylwestrowego w jeden dzień. Ginny namawiała ją do pójścia na to wydarzenie, jednak Miona była sceptycznie nastawiona. Jej zdanie drastycznie się zmieniło, gdy wracając do domu wieczorem, zobaczyła na wystawie piękną balową suknię. Nie mogła oderwać od niej wzroku, dlatego postanowiła wejść do środka i ją przymierzyć. Pasowała idealnie! Obcisła u góry, z zielonoczarnymi zdobieniami, z jednym grubszym ramiączkiem, zwieńczona delikatnym, lecz szerokim czarnym paskiem w talii i rozszerzana ku dołowi, wykonana z setek warstw, różnej długości kawałków czarnego, zwiewnego tiulu, dawała lekki i piorunujący efekt. Mimo dość wygórowanej ceny sukni, Granger wróciła do domu z nowym zakupem. Hermiona przejrzała kolekcje swoich butów i biżuterii. Tym razem postanowiła wybrać delikatny srebrny zestaw złożony z długich, przyciągających wzrok kolczyków i bransoletki z delikatnymi szmaragdowozielonymi oczkami i klasyczne, czarne czółenka.

Następnego dnia w pracy, jej koleżanki nie rozmawiały o niczym innym, jak o balu. Hermiona szczerze mówiąc, cieszyła się, że wyjdzie gdzieś na sylwestra. Jedyne co ją denerwowało to to, że miał to być znowu bal maskowy. Było już za późno na to, aby mogła zamówić nową maskę u projektanta, dlatego, postanowiła przerobić nieco swoją maskę balową z czasów Hogwartu. Była to czarna, koronkowa maska, którą Miona dodatkowo ozdobiła delikatnymi szmaragdowymi i hebanowymi kryształkami Swarovski'ego, wspaniale dopasowywała się do osobowości i stroju Hermiony. Gryfonka po skończonym dyżurze kolejny raz zaczęła szykować się na wyjście. Po szybkiej kąpieli, uczesała swoje włosy do tyłu, upinając je w zgrabnego, wytwornego koka, wpięła w uszy kolczyki i zabrała się za zrobienie pasującego makijażu. Nie chciała przesadzić, ale dopasować się do delikatnej maski. Podkreśliła powieki czarną kreską i wykonała mały smoky-eyes. Była zadowolona z efektu. Już chwilę później była gotowa, aby aportować się pod restaurację, w której miał odbyć się bal.

Draco Malfoy już od popołudnia siedział na sali romantycznej restauracji "La fin de la vie". Martwił się, że coś może się nie udać. Już koło godziny dziewiętnastej zaczęli schodzić się pierwsi goście, mimo, że bal miał zacząć się o dwudziestej. Ślizgon siedział i obserwował schody wejściowe z coraz większym napięciem. Tuż przed godziną dwudziestą pierwszą, po białym marmurze zaczęła schodzić bogini, we wspaniałej czarnej sukni i masce. Wiedział, że to ona. Widział to po stylu jej poruszania się i po tych błyszczących włosach. Szybko podszedł do niej.

- Znowu się spotykamy, moja droga - wymruczał wprost do jej ucha, łapiąc ją od tyłu w talii. - Nie ładnie postąpiłaś przy naszym ostatnim spotkaniu, jednak dzisiejszego wieczoru nic nam go nie zepsuje. Zechciałabyś mi towarzyszyć i uprzyjemnić swoim towarzystwem mój czas, kochana?

Nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć, kobieta z wahaniem lekko skinęła głową. Draco zaoferował jej ramię, więc wsparła się na nim i podążyli ku małemu stolikowi. Napili się ponczu, po czym mężczyzna wytłumaczył jej, że tradycją jest, aby główny organizator zatańczył taniec ze swoją partnerką. Zawstydzona nie chciała wyjść na parkiet, ale ostatecznie pojawiła się na nim. Rozbrzmiały pierwszy nuty walca wiedeńskiego. Para zaczęła wirować, wykonując coraz trudniejsze kroki tego tańca. Kolejny raz patrzyli sobie głęboko w oczy, jakby w ten sposób mogli ujrzeć własne dusze. Tłum wpatrywał się w tańczącą parę i, gdy tylko skończyli, rozległy się ogromne oklaski. Zawstydzona dziewczyna chciała zejść z parkietu, jednak Draco przytrzymał ją, w tym samym momencie rozległy się dźwięki i Hermiona rozpoznała w nich "Valentine's dance tango".

- Proszę... To ostatnie tango... Zatańcz ze mną... - wyszeptał ponownie wprost do jej ucha. Rzuciła na niego czułe spojrzenie i wykonała pierwszy krok. To tango rozbudziło w niej wspomnienie ich pierwszego tańca na Paryskim Balu Bożonarodzeniowym. Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu - wiedziała, że po tym tańcu musi go opuścić, że musi żyć obok niego, kochając go.

Panna Granger nie wiedziała jednak, że Malfoy widząc w jej oczach zrezygnowanie i chęć ucieczki zrozumiał, że chce go opuścić. Nie wiedziała też o tym, że on nie pozwoli jej odejść, że musi dowiedzieć się kim jest ta dziewczyna, ta wspaniała kobieta, która przypominała mu jego miłość - Hermionę. Dlatego nikt nie mógłby sobie wyobrazić jej szoku, gdy w chwili, kiedy trwała w ramionach Draco, tuż po ostatniej figurze tanga, mężczyzna nagle zerwał z jej twarzy maskę. Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się tak, że ledwo widziała zarys stalowobłękitnych tęczówek.

Cała sala umilkła widząc Granger w ramionach Dracona. _"To była ona? Jakim cudem?" _- myśleli goście. Każdy z nich wiedział o poszukiwaniach Malfoya, nikt jednak nie pomyślał o tym, że tą pięknością mogłaby być Hermiona, przyjaciółka Harry'ego Potter'a - Chłopca-który-przeżył, Chłopca-który-pokonał-Sam-wiesz-kogo - była, naczelna kujonica Hogwartu, Wiem-to-wszystko, Granger. Dla wszystkich, oprócz Ginny Potter i jej męża, był to olbrzymi szok.

Kobieta nadal tkwiła w ramionach Dracona, wreszcie do jej świadomości dotarło to co się stało. Wiedziała, że nie powinna tu przychodzić. Złapała za poły swojej sukni, delikatnie ją podwijając i wybiegła z sali do ogrodu, pozostawiając tam osłupiałego Malfoya i gości.

- Hermiona, zaczekaj! - krzyknął Draco, jednak dziewczyna już go nie słyszała. Pobiegł, więc w kierunku w którym odeszła. - Hermiona! - nawoływał przeszukując rozległy park. Po kilku bezowocnych minutach poszukiwań, blondyn uderzył się ręką w czoło. - Przecież jestem czarodziejem! - Wyciągnął różdżkę, machnął nią, jakby od niechcenia i dodał: - Wskaż mi!

W ten sposób, już po paru sekundach zauważył cień kobiety skulonej na ziemi, pod małą fontanną. Podszedł do niej bezgłośnie, zauważając, że dziewczyna cicho szlocha. Kucnął przy niej, pogłaskał jej ramię i powiedział:

- Hermiono... Proszę cię nie płacz... Ja... Ja przepraszam, że tak zareagowałem... Nie spodziewałem się, że to możesz być ty... Proszę cię, kochanie, uspokój się... - mówiąc cały czas uspokajająco gładził ją po głowie. Zdumiona spojrzała na niego zapłakanymi oczami. - Proszę... Nie płacz przeze mnie... I... - zawahał się. - Wytłumacz mi to wszystko.

- Dobrze. Powiem to tylko raz i potem pozwolisz mi odejść, zapominając o tym... Na Paryskim Balu Bożonarodzeniowym, nie wiedziałam, że to ty... To był szok, gdy zerwałeś swoją maskę... A moje działania, cóż... To jest skomplikowane... Draco... Nie mogłam pozwolić ci zobaczyć kim jestem, nie mogłam pozwolić związać ci się z kimś od kogo uciekłeś. Uświadomiłam sobie, że jeszcze w Hogwarcie stałeś się kimś ważnym dla mnie... Ale skoro mnie odtrąciłeś, nie dawałeś znaku życia przez tyle lat, nie mogłam wejść do twojego życia. Byłbyś rozczarowany... Zniesmaczony... Widząc cię później w pracy, zrozumiałam, że to uczucie wciąż we mnie jest... Że nie wyleczyłam się z niego. Na początku nie chciałam przyjść tutaj dzisiaj, wiem, że to był błąd. Przepraszam cię za to... Wiem, że pewnie teraz jesteś ośmieszony przed innymi... Wiem, że cię zawiodłam... - zamilkła, wsłuchując się w ryk tłumu który właśnie zaczął odliczać ostatnie dziesięć sekund roku.

- Jesteś głupia, Hermiono, ale i tak cię kocham - powiedział Draco, po czym namiętnie wpił się w usta zszokowanej dziewczyny. W tym samym momencie, kilkaset metrów dalej, grupka ludzi wykrzyknęła _"Nowy rok!", _a nad ich głowami rozbłysły setki różnokolorowych fajerwerków. Jednak żadne z pary go nie widziało, pogrążeni byli w czułym pocałunku. Gdy wreszcie się od siebie oderwali, Draco wytłumaczył całą sytuację kobiecie. - Hermiono... - rozpoczął gładząc jej zaróżowiony policzek. - Wtedy, tuż po ukończeniu Hogwartu uciekłem, bo cię pokochałem. Myślałem, że z twojej strony to tylko przyjaźń, a dłużej nie mogłem być z tobą, a jednak osobno. Byłem tchórzem, byłem głupim, bezmyślnym tchórzem. Nigdy jednak nie przestałem cię kochać, słodka Gryfonko. Próbowałem, wielokrotnie próbowałem być z innymi kobietami, na całe szczęście bezskutecznie! Gdy pojawiłaś się u mnie na oddziale... Z pełną premedytacją odsuwałem cię, jak najdalej od siebie. Twoja obecność była dla mnie rozdzierająca. Wyobraź sobie moje zdziwienie, gdy ta kobieta z balu stała się dla mnie kimś tak samo wyjątkowym jak ty. Czułem, że jest podobna, że jest kimś kto mógłby być chociażby marną, jednakże pewną imitacją ciebie. Szalałem, myśląc, że utraciłem drugą szansę na szczęście. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo jestem szczęśliwy, że to ty... Tyle na ciebie czekałem...

- Kocham cię Draco - powiedziała ze łzami w oczach.

Dwudziestego czwartego grudnia 2005 roku Hermiona od południa szykowała się na kolejny Paryski Bal Bożonarodzeniowy. Wykonała mocno podkreślający oczy szaro-czarny makijaż, włosy rozpuściła i zakręciła w piękne fale, wpinając tylko gdzieniegdzie małe, połyskujące diamentowe spinki. Założyła na siebie delikatną, srebrną kreacją. Suknia, dokładnie tak jak lubiła Hermiona, opinała się na górnych partiach ciała i była bez ramiączek, natomiast poniżej bioder rozszerzała się, zapewniając swobodę ruchów. Na lewym udzie miała dodatkowo, wspaniałe, kwiatowe zdobienie, do którego Granger dobrała pasującą kolię i kolczyki. Kobieta uwielbiała takie okazje!

Wyszła z pokoju i wpadła wprost w ramiona swojego chłopaka, który na jej widok zaniemówił, po czym schylił się pocałował ją czule i wyszeptał, że wygląda olśniewająco. W tym roku czuła takie samo podekscytowanie, jak w roku ubiegłym, gdy wchodziła do "Chant Amour". Jedyne co się zmieniło to, to, że tym razem nie musiała mieć ze sobą maski, za to mogła wesprzeć się na ramieniu swojego mężczyzny.

Popatrzyła na Dracona i jej serce zalała fala miłości, byli ze sobą od pamiętnego Noworocznego Balu. Kochała go codziennie coraz mocniej, poznając na nowo. Na początku byli ostrożni w swoim związku, co prawda i tak wszyscy się o nim wiedzieli, jednak para postanowiła zachować wstrzemięźliwość. Zaczęli od początku. On zaprosił ją na randkę do restauracji, później na wernisaż, następnie do teatru, opery i kina. Jedyne na co sobie pozwalali to pocałunki. W walentynki po raz pierwszy spędzili ze sobą noc, tak namiętną i cudowną, jak z nikim innym. Dwa miesiące później zamieszkali ze sobą.

Ich rodzice zaakceptowali ich związek, co więcej! Hermiona stała się wręcz ulubienicą pani Malfoy. Często spędzały ze sobą popołudnia, rozmawiając oraz dzieląc się pasjami. Hermiona nauczyła Narcyzę gotować, ona zaś pokazała Granger wiele tradycji i rozrywek czarodziejów. Podzieliła się z nią sekretami czystokrwistych rodzin. Jednym słowem, Narcyza pokochała Hermioną jak córkę, której nigdy nie miała. Na początku jej rodzice nie mogli się pogodzić z tym, że Malfoy'owie byli Śmierciożercami, jednak krótka wizyta w myślodsiewni Dracona zmieniła ich przekonania. Wszystko cudownie się układało.

Tuż, po tradycyjnym tangu nuevo singli, który Granger oglądała z sentymentem, zastanawiając się ile nowych par powstanie, dzięki temu tańcu, Draco zniknął, po czym nagle Hermiona usłyszała jego głos dobiegający ze sceny. Zaprosił ją do tańca. Z głośników popłynęła muzyka, w której rozpoznałam utwór "It will rain" w wykonaniu Bruno Mars'a. Kochała z nim tańczyć, jednak tym razem miałam wrażenie, że to coś więcej.

_"...Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_if I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_if I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds _

_My eyes will do the same if you walk away_

_Everyday, it will rain, rain, rain..."_

Czuła jakby te słowa miały być obietnicą, prośbą i pragnieniem. Utwierdziło ją w tym to, że jej chłopak wyszeptał ostatnią strofę wprost do jej ucha. Gdy muzyka ucichła, Draco klęknął przed nią i wyciągnął pudełeczko z kieszeni marynarki. Gdy je otworzył Hermiona ujrzała piękny pierścionek z białego srebra, ozdobiony delikatnymi szmaragdami. Łzy pojawiły się w jej oczach, gdy głos mężczyzny rozległ się na całej sali.

- Hermiono Jean Granger, jesteś moim życiem, moim sercem i moją duszą. Nie wyobrażam sobie przyszłości bez ciebie. Czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i zostaniesz moją żoną?

Spojrzała na niego wzruszona, wykrzyknęła tak i została porwana w ramiona przez Malfoya. Ich usta złączyły się w namiętnym pocałunku, a już po chwili pierścionek zaręczynowy widniał na serdecznym palcu lewej dłoni panny Granger. Wszyscy goście bardzo im gratulowali, a państwo Malfoy, obecni również na balu, nie kryli dumy z syna i jego wybranki. Resztę nocy Hermiona spędziła tańcząc w ramionach Draco, ciesząc się każdą chwilą spędzoną razem.

_Paryż, 31 grudnia 2006 roku. _

_- Ginny, proszę powiedz, mi, że kwiaty już dotarły... - mówiła coraz bardziej zdenerwowana Hermiona, jeszcze, Granger. - O Boże! Ja się martwię o kwiaty, a jeśli on nie przyjdzie? Jeśli się nie pojawi... Albo jeśli ja się potknę, pomylę, połamię... - rozpaczała dalej. Na szczęście dzięki przyjaciółce zebrała się w sobie i zajęła przygotowaniami..._

Dziś był wyjątkowy dzień. W ogrodach "Chant Amour" został umieszczony wielki namiot, a w nim setki krzeseł oraz ołtarz. W tej chwili na krzesłach zasiadali goście, przy ołtarzu stał urzędnik Ministerstwa Magii, a obok niego Dracon Malfoy, jego najlepszy przyjaciel - Blaise Zabini i Harry Potter. Na dróżce prowadzącej do białej altanki pojawiły się dwie piękne dziewczyny, narzeczona Diabła - Pansy Parkinson i żona Pottera, Ginny. Ich nadejście zwiastowało pojawienie się tej najpiękniejszej i najważniejszej dla Dracona. Rozległy się pierwsze nuty Marsza Weselnego, gdy ją zobaczył. Wyglądała idealnie. Miała na sobie białą suknię na jednym ramiączku z kokardką - której gorset wykończony był srebrno-kryształową ozdobą - i lejącą się warstwami białego tiulu ku ziemi. Nie była bardzo strojna, ale Hermiona wyglądała w niej jak prawdziwa księżniczka. Gdy podeszła bliżej zauważył w jej upiętych włosach delikatny diadem, pasujące do całości kolczyki i podkreślający oczy, jasny makijaż.

Gdy złapał ją za rękę uśmiechnęła się uroczo, natomiast gdy złożyli wzajemną przysięgę, z jej oczu wyleciały łzy szczęścia. Przytuliła mocno Dracona, a potem ku zadowoleniu gości pocałowali się. Po niekończących się gratulacjach, życzeniach i prezentach, wszyscy przenieśli się do sali balowej "Chant Amour", sali w której wszystko się zaczęło. Hermiona i Draco po raz kolejny witali Nowy Rok pocałunkiem - jedyną zmianą było to, że nie była już Granger, była panią Malfoy.

_Paryż, sierpień 2018 roku._

- Mamo, co to jest?! - zawołała podekscytowana ośmioletnia Rose, machając Hermionie dwoma maskami tuż przed oczami. Obok niej stał równie ciekawy dziesięciolatek, Scorpius. Oboje byli słodkimi blondynami, jednak Rose miała czekoladowe oczy, tak jak ona, a Scorpius stalowobłękitne tęczówki ojca. Nie mając wyboru Hermiona opowiedziała dzieciom historie masek, czyli historie miłości jej i Dracona, który dołączył do niej, w chwili, gdy opowiadała o Noworocznym Balu w 2004 roku. Na powitanie pocałował żonę w policzek i usiadł obok niej, przytulając ją.

Rose i Scorpius byli zadowoleni, gdyż wreszcie odkryli prawdę o rodzicach. - To było takie urocze! - wykrzyknęła wzruszona Rose. Jej rodzice przeżyli zdarzenia, niczym z mugolskich komedii romantycznych. - Muszę o tym opowiedzieć Lily i Emily!

- Tato dobrze, że tak walczyłeś o mamę - dodał Scorpius i przybił z ojcem piątkę. - Chodźmy polatać na miotłach, Rose!

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, patrząc na wybiegające do ogrodu dzieci i całując męża. Lily Potter i Emily Zabini były w wieku Rose. Scorpius natomiast miał iść do szkoły razem z córką Luny i Nevilla Longbottomów, Alice, oraz synem Potterów, Albusem. Przyjaciele idealnie "zgrali się" w czasie i ich dzieci pójdą razem do Hogwartu. Tak, pomimo, ze nadal mieszkali we Francji i pracowali w paryskim św. Mungu, już niedługo mieli powrócić do Londynu, gdyż Scorpius miał iść do szkoły, a nie chcieli, aby ich dzieci chodziły do Beauxbatons. Dracon załatwił dla nich bezproblemowe przeniesienie do londyńskiej siedziby św. Munga. W końcu byli jednymi z najlepszych magomedyków na świecie.

Życie byłej panny Granger ułożyło się wspaniałe, miała kochającego męża, dwójkę uroczych dzieciaków, cudownych przyjaciół i wspierającą rodzinę. Cieszyła się, że jej historia z Draconem potoczyła się tak, a nie inaczej, dzięki temu bardziej doceniali każdą wspólną chwilę i cieszyli się tym co mają...

KONIEC

Kolejny raz proszę o szczere opinie :) Jest to moje pierwsze fanfiction i jakiekolwiek opowiadanie, więc chciałabym wiedzieć nad czym pracować, aby lepiej pisać. Co wam się podobało, a co nie? :) Z góry dziękuję! :)

PS. Koniec to happy end :) Akurat byłam w takim humorze, że wszystko wyszło słodkie :/


End file.
